europal_contestsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tmblrvision Song Contest 2017
Tmblrvision Song Contest 2017, often referred to simply as Tmblrvision 2017 or just Tmblrvision was the second edition of the Tmblrvision Song Contest. This Europal Contest closely resembles the Eurovision Song Contest where users represent countries in the European Broadcasting Union. It took place in Ljubljana, Slovenia for the first time after Slovenia's victory in the first contest in 2016 with the song "Putin Putout" by Klemen Slakonja. Sign-ups opened on 28 July 2017. All 56 countries in the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) are eligible to enter the contest. For the first time, Australia are able to participate in the contest as they are an associate member of the EBU. Israel won the contest with the song "Wishing Girl" by Lola Marsh with a total of 285 points. Location The contest took place in Slovenia following the country's victory in the first season with the song "Putin, Putout". Soon after Tmblrvision Song Contest 1 it was announced that the next contest would be hosted in the capital of Ljubljana. In July 2017, the host venue and presenters of the show were announced officially. The contest will be held at Cankarjev dom in Ljubljana, Slovenia and presented by last year's winner Klemen Slakonja and Denis Avdic. Participating Countries As of 1 August 2017, 53 countries are participating in Tmblrvision 2017. Australia has joined the contest for the first time, whilst Georgia, Libya, San Marino and Vatican City are not participating. All other EBU members that participated in last year's contest are back to compete this year. Eurovision artists The 2017 contest included 12 artists who had previously competed in the Eurovision Song Contest. Five of those artists competed in 2016: Poli Genova from Bulgaria (who placed 4th that year, and also competed in 2011), Zoë from Austria (13th), Francesca Michielin from Italy (16th), Greta Salóme from Iceland (14th in the first semi-final, and also competed in 2012 with Tmblrvision 2016 co-host Jónsi), and Jüri Pootsmann from Estonia (18th in the first semi-final). For the first time, two Eurovision winners competed in Tmblrvision: 2007 winner Marija Serifovic represented Serbia in a duet with Jovana Nikolić, while Azerbaijan's representative Eldar Gasimov won in 2011 with Nigar Jamal. Other Eurovision artists in Tmblrvision 2017 were Loïc Nottet (Belgium 2015), Aarzemnieki (Latvia 2014), Ivi Adamou (Cyprus 2012), Pastora Soler (Spain 2012), and Sirusho (Armenia 2008). The 2017 contest also included a future Eurovision artist: Eye Cue would go on to represent North Macedonia the following year. Results All songs were revealed on 12 August 2017. The final results were revealed during the live show on 27 August 2017. In the case of a tie, the Eurovision tie-break rule was applied, where countries are placed based on their position in the running order. Jury and Televote Split 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points award by each country's jury in the final: Spokespeople All of the international juries had a spokesperson presenting their votes, the following people were spokespeople for their respective countries: * Albania - Andrra * Algeria - Khaled * Andorra - Nick Gain * Armenia - Artsvik * Australia - Troye Sivan * Austria - Conchita Wurst * Azerbaijan - Dihaj * Belarus - Vladislav Kurasov * Belgium - Stromae * Bosnia & Herzegovina -Ted * Bulgaria - Gery-Nikol * Croatia - Luka Nižetić * Cyprus - Eleftheria Elefteriou * Czechia - Miloš Forman * Denmark - René Dif * Egypt - Amr Diab * Estonia - Stig Rästa * Finland - Jari Litmanen * France - Daft Punk * Germany - Isi * Greece - Eleni Foureira * Hungary - Leander Köteles * Iceland - Svala * Ireland - Graham Norton * Israel - Moran Mazor * Italy - Lorenzo Fragola * Jordan - Lobo Ismail * Latvia - Roberto Meloni * Lebanon - Amal Clooney * Lithuania - Colours of Bubbles * Luxembourg - Corinne Hermès * Macedonia - Dani Dimitrovska * Malta - Amber Bondin * Moldova - Sergey Stepanov * Monaco - Olivia Dorato * Montenegro - Vasilije Ojdanić * Morocco - Avi Toledano * The Netherlands - Celine Maniu * Norway - Ylvis * Poland - Edyta Górniak * Portugal - Salvador Sobral * Romania - Cezar * Russia - Polina Gagarina * Serbia - Jelena Tomašević * Slovakia - Kristína Peláková * Slovenia: Tomaž Mihelič * Spain: Ruth Lorenzo * Sweden - Clara Henry * Switzerland - DJ Bobo * Tunisia - Emel Mathlouthi * Turkey - Mabel Matiz * Ukraine - Verka Serduchka * United Kingdom - Lord Buckethead Tmblrvision Awards The Tmblrvision Awards Show were held on 3 September 2017. The awards are voted for by the audience in a number of categories. The Top 3 winners of each category are mentioned below in order, with the 1st place winner listed in bold. * Best English Song - Belgium, '''United Kingdom, Sweden * Best Native Language Song - '''Italy, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Germany * Best Bilingual Song - Morocco, Latvia, Lebanon * Best Ballad - United Kingdom, Denmark, Azerbaijan * Best Music Video - Belgium, Malta, Bosnia & Herzegovina * Most Danceworthy Song - Australia, Greece, Estonia * Best Song From Bottom 10 - Cyprus, Latvia, Lebanon * Best Returning Artist - Francesca Michielin, Sirusho, Jüri Pootsmann * Best Group/Collaboration - Dubioza Kolektiv, '''The Hardkiss, The Travellers * Best Male Solo Artist - '''Clueso, Claudio Capeo, Loic Nottet * Best Female Solo Artist - Francesca Michielin, Lenny, Marina Satti * Best Internal Selection - Moldova, Montenegro, Bosnia & Herzegovina * Best National Final - Sweden Selects (Sweden), '''Ukraine, Italy * Most Underrated Song - '''Sweden, Gernany, Malta Best Song By Region: * Middle East & North Africa - Algeria, Israel, Turkey * Balkans - Bosnia & Herzegovina, Greece, Montenegro * Southern Europe - Italy, France, Malta * Northern Europe - Sweden, Norway, Estonia * Central Europe - Belgium, Germany, Czechia * Eastern Europe, Caucasus & Australia - Australia, Moldova, Armenia Next Top Model: * Male Model - Clueso, Jüri Pootsmann, Niall Horan * Female Model - Sigrid, Francesca Michielin, Marina Satti